The second chance at love
by CielDemonBB
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNLESS GIVEN IDEAS. When Kisshu gets hurt badly by Ichigo's words, he decides to get a second chance with the help of Pai and Taruto, but it takes a sacrifice, and Ichigo is in his way of him making that sacrifice. IchigoXKisshu forever 3
1. Kisshu's despair, and his great plan

**The Second Chance At Love**

******Kitty: Hola, I have a mustachio :{D *curls ends up* :}D**

**Ichigo: Your a girl...**

**Kitty: Your point? :}D**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Kitty: Kisshu get your buttocks in here!**

**Kisshu: What is it now!**

**Kitty: DISCLAIMER! :}D**

**Kisshu: Really a mustache?**

**Kitty: YES NOW DISCLAIMER! RAWR! :}D**

**Kisshu: EEK YES MA'AM! Kittykittytmm11 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters :3!**

**Kitty: GOOD GOOD, now on with da story! OLAY! :}D**

* * *

** It was the day after that pitiful night, he hated that night, he would get Ichigo to be his. After what she said though he was uncertain if she would ever be his.**

**Flashback**

* * *

**It was a stormy night, it was 12:45am and Ichigo had been throwing things around her room for 5 hours, it was starting to scare him. He decided to talk to her so he teleported behind her. Everything alright, kitten, you have been throwing things around for hours and it's starting to scare me... he said uncertain. It most certainly is NOT..YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH AOYOMA-KUN AGAIN! yelled Ichigo.**

** You mean treehugger? he said uncertain after he had said it. HE IS NOT A TREEHUGGER AND I WILL NEVER BE YOURS SO STOP TRYING! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU RUINING MY DATES, TRYING TO KILL ME, AND TRYING TO TAKE ME TO YOUR STUPID PLANET WITH YOU! she shouted very angry and agrivated. Ichigo... he said sadly. Get out of my life! she shouted and ran into the bathroom and slamed the door. He teleported away sadly to his ship and fell asleep.**

* * *

** End Flashback**

** Kish had a plan, a way he could start over with her, and treehugger will have never existed. All he needed was Pai and Taruto's help! he thought excitedly. Ichigo, here comes your new lover! You will fall for me instead of treehugger! He ran to Pai's room and knocked on the door eagerly. WHAT DO YOU NEED KISSHU! Pai shouted agrivated that he was awoken. I need your help, do you have a way for me and Ichigo start over, and treehugger to never had existed? he asked eagerly hopping up and down like a child. Alright, calm down, I do have something but it requires a sacrifice, you have to kill Masaya.**

** Treehugger? Piece of cake, if it gets me Ichigo then i'm all for it! he shouted excited. Ewww...that hag? Taruto said leaning against the doorframe trying to be cool. She isn't a hag, but I do know you love that monkey girl, am I right? Kish said tauntingly. Taruto blushed and just walked away wordlessly, he wondered how Kisshu knew that, well it's probably obvious.. he thought.**

* * *

**Kitty: :D Cliffy cause you don't know whats gonna happen next!**

**Ichigo: Lol, yeppers peppers lemon squeppers**

**Kitty: hey thats my saying getcha own...**

**Ichigo: -.-**

**Kisshu: Ladies, fighting over me?**

**Ichigo: As if elfie**

**Kisshu: I am not an elf, it's just alien ears...**

**Ichigo: suuuure**

**Kitty: R&R :D I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL THERE ARE 2 REVIEWS XD...I might update right now but still review pwease. *puppy dog eyes* sorry it's sooooo short I had to rewrite this story 10 times cause I kept pressing the backwards button and it kept refreshing the page, lol it will be longer next time I promise!**


	2. The plot begins, and the defending

**The second chance at love**

**Kitty: ALRIGHT :D I decided to update early, I couldn't wait lol**

**Ichigo: Lol, I figured that would happen.**

**Kisshu: Kitten wants to play tag?**

**Ichigo: Don't call me kitten again...**

**Kisshu: well you will be my kitten by the end of this story right kitty?**

**Kitty: I can't answer that it will spoil it.**

**Kisshu: Dangit -.-**

**Kitty: Disclaimer monkey, do the disclaimer!**

**Pudding: Ok, Kitty. Kittykittytmm11 does NOT own Tokyo Mew mew or any of it's characters! Na-no-da!**

**Kitty: Good monkey, now on with da story, OLAY! (no I not Mexican lol).**

* * *

** Kisshu teleported to earth and saw the rotten treehugger, the one that stole his chances with Ichigo, but soon he won't be losing to him anymore, he will be gone, a figment of the imagination, never was here, and he will get Ichigo. He summoned his dragon blades and prepared to fight that treehugger, he leapt infront of him and started talking. So treehugger, we meet again? This time you won't make it out alive, so don't worry about Ichigo anymore, I will take good care of her.. Kisshu said determined to kill him. He ran straight for Masaya, but then something stopped him, it was the pink mew mew, he growled in hate of her for stopping him. He ran around her and ran behind Masaya aiming for where his heart was. Ichigo summoned her strawberry bell and stood behind Masaya.**

** Ribbon strawberry surprise! Ichigo shouted out in fury, I dodged the pinkish light and dived for Masaya, she kicked Kisshu and he flew across the concrete. Ow... he cried out, that's what you get for trying to hurt Aoyoma-kun! she stated furious. He just teleported to his ship in pain and Pai bandaged up his face and arms. I just don't understand why she can't just stay out of the way! he shouted angry and punched at his wall. He was going to kill that treehugger if it was the last thing he ever did. he thought determined.**

* * *

**Next Day Kish's POV**

** I got up out of bed, I felt better then yesterday my wounds healed, so I took off the bandaging and thought of a plan to kill that pathetic treehugger. I will kill him, I can promise that. I whispered to myself. I teleported back to earth, and looked for Masaya, as soon as I found him, he was alone, in his human form. Perfect...I thought, little did I know the mew mews were in the bushes watching my every move. Dragon swords! I said summoning them once again, I charged at Masaya with a determined expression. I got a cut on his arm before the mews shouted out their transformations. **

**Mew Mew**

**Strawberry**

**Pudding**

**Mint**

**Lettuce**

**Zakuro**

**METAMORPHO-SIS**

** Then they became their mew mew selves, oh great! I thought. This will not end well... for me.**

**They looked very angry, which made me even more uneasy..I prayed they wouldn't kill me, I never thought of myself to be this week over a girl, let alone a human. They interrupted my train of thought with their attacks. Wait..WHAT!**

** Ribbon**

**Zakuro Sphere!**

**Strawberry Bell!**

**Minto Echo!**

**Lettuce Rush!**

**Puddingring Inferno!**

** EXTENSION! they all shouted in determination. Oh no...I thought. The pink mew mew, Ichigo, aimed her weapon at me and purple, yellow, green, pink, and blue beams of light shot out of it. I scrambled out of the way before it hit me and I got severely injured. There was smoke then they had confused expressions on, a little less for Zakuro, they looked around trying to find me and then saw me. I ran towards Masaya and thats when it hit me..Ichigo aimed her weapon for me angrier than ever, and shouted out RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE! I cried out as I hit the concrete.**

** Ichigo! Mint yelled worried, but not for her. You went too far Ichigo! She yelled angrily, now he could be injured! very badly! I'm sorry mint! ichigo said sadly, I couldn't handle it, Iwasn't gonna let him kill Aoyoma-kun! It's alright I guess, I understand... Mint said slightly ashamed of herself.**

* * *

** Kitty: I forgot my quotation marks *GASP* I shall put them in the rest of the chapters lol if I don't forget then too.**

**Kisshu: eh**

**Ichigo: Muahhahaa I rocked in this chapter**

**Kisshu: You hurt me ;-; kitten I thought we had something!**

**Ichigo: Yea, it's called onion rings! *eats them***

**Kisshu: -.- hmphhhh**

**Mint: :/ Weird people... *shakes head***

**Kitty: Who ya calling weird bird girl?**

**Mint: I am a ultramarine lorikeet fyi!**

**Kitty: :P**

**Pudding: R&R! NA-NO-DA! AND KITTY WILL REMEMBER HER QUOTATIONS NEXT TIME!**

**Kitty: DONT CAPITAL LETTER MY READERS :O  
****Kisshu: It's called yelling.**

**Kitty: CAPITAL-LETTERING**

**Mint: Ignore them and R&R**

**Pudding: HEY, I already said that, and when do I come in the story more!**

**Kitty: Next chapter.**

**Pudding: YAY! **


	3. Aoyoma dies, Someone is undercover

**The**** second chance at love **

**Kitty: Today you defeat Masaya! :D**

**Kisshu: YESSSSSSS!**

**Ichigo: NOOOOO! AOYOMA-KUN!**

**Masaya: How do you think I feel about this?**

**Kitty: Nobody cares :O**

**Masaya: :( *runs off screaming and crying***

**Kitty: ALRIGHT! Do the disclaimer kitty cat!**

**Ichigo: Mmk, kittykittytmm11 does not own Tokyo mew mew or anything in Tmm!**

**Kitty: LET THE SHOW BEGIN! Lol oh and btw you can suggest ideas for my story in your review :D!**

* * *

Kish went down to the earth for one last try, it was midnight and he was determined nobody would interrupt him, as they were all sleeping. He had teleported into that treehuggers room and had his dragon swords out, when he was about to go into the bathroom Kisshu stuck the swords in his back where Masaya's heart was. There was blood on the swords when he pulled them out, thats to be expeceted, it was a good thing cause he needed a blood sample in order to carry out with his plan. He stabbed Masaya in the same spot once again to make sure he was done for then teleported away with a smirk. He had teleported into Pai's room so he could give him the samples but he wasn't there. "Ugggh, where is that Pai" he said lowly, all of a sudden he saw a shadow and then Pai appear. "There you are I got the blood samples." Kish stated excited "Alright let me just scan it through this machine" he said scanning the swords through, "and then you pull this lever and your plan is in action..." Pai stated simply.

* * *

**On earth with the mews and Masaya**

"A-aoyoma-kun!" Ichigo cried with tears, Zakuro turned her head with her eyes shut, a sad expression, the other mews just cried. It was Kisshu, "he has been trying to kill Aoyoma-kun for days now and he finally found a way to, when we were sleeping...I cant believe him! He is so jealous he killed Aoyoma-kun, now he'll pay for this, he will, he will!" shouted Ichigo.

**The next day on earth**

* * *

"Ichigo you need to get over it, if you don't you may become one those lonely cat ladies!" shouted Pudding trying to be reasonable."It's ok pudding I will eventually get over him..." Ichigo said sadly "Ok Ichigo Onee-chan! na-no-da!" said Pudding happily, unaware of her friends sad aura. "It's alright Ichigo, we knew this was coming for him...we should have watched over him better, so it's our fault, blame us. said Lettuce regretfully. "No it's not your fault, it's Kisshu's, it's his fault for trying so hard to kill Aoyoma-kun, now he is lost to us forever.." Ichigo said Lettuce sighed, "Lets go home Ichigo, it's time for our shift at cafe mew mew." she said a little sad still. "Alright..." Ichigo said following behind the mews silently not saying a word the whole way to the cafe.

* * *

**Random lady named Anna's POV**

** I am 27, I have brown hair that reaches my waist, and amethyst colored eyes, my name is Anna and I am part of the club called super girl finder, my job is to find unusual girls and see if there is anything unusual about them, but all the girls here in this cafe seem unusual. So today I am undercover to see if any of these girls have unusual qualities.**

One particular girl was very unusual, she hopped around like an acrobat and had blonde hair and brown eyes with 4 braids on the back of her head. She was quite cute and acted like a monkey. Another was a girl that seemed snobby and just sat there and drank tea instead of working, she had dark blue hair in 2 buns with her hair down, and dark eyes that I assumed were grey. Another one had red hair in 2 ponytails with brown eyes also, she seemed catlike in a way. Then there was the one that seemed innocent and kind, she had glasses with dark eyes also, and green hair with 2 long braids that reached down her back. Lastly I saw the model named Zakuro, I had seen her in my magazines, she had dark plum-like purple hair with dark blue eyes, she was also tall and her hair lay loose. She acted normal but I could tell there was something different about her too.

I waved my hand in the air and they came over, "Yes, what would you like to order today miss?" the redhead asked me. "Hmm a strawberry shortcake please!" I said randomly thinking of a cake. "Alright, be right back with your order!" she leapt away happily. After awhile she came with the cake and I gave her the money for it and left after I ate it, later that day when the sign said closed, I snuck back and peaked through the windows. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Alien! Alien!" a pink fluffball called out, I assumed it was some type of robot and kept listening. "Tokyo mew mew go!" a blonde guy with blue eyes said. I followed the girls quietly, then they shouted out the weirdest thing.

MEW MEW

STRAWBERRY

LETTUCE

PUDDING

ZAKURO

MINT

METAMORPHO-SIS

They all transformed into pink, purple, green, blue, and yellow mew mews as they called themselves. Then they summoned their weapons, they looked as unusual as them, I was shocked, I had never seen anything like this in all my years of study. They even had animal appendages on them, then the pink one shouted out a catch phrase as I recall it to be "For disturbing the peace on earth once again, we'll be of service ~nya! she shouted out, it made me even more confused but I ignored the confusion and continued to listen, there was a green haired boy floating in mid air with the weirdest of clothes and huge ears with golden eyes. I just kept listening from the bushes. "Well kitten, soon you will be mine, I will get another chance with you." he said gleefully. The pink mew looked angry and she gripped onto her weapon, she was about to spin around when he knocked it out of her hands and it flew behind her. She gasped and stepped back a little bit. "Ichigo!" shouted the green mew worriedly, "I'm fine." replied the pink mew that I now knew was called Ichigo. "Well, kitty cat, see you soon" said the green headed boy licking his lips, then he teleported away. Everyone was left standing around, "Everyone, are you ok?" Ichigo questioned, "Yea!" everyone replied back to her. "O-ok.." she said and with that they headed to their houses and went to sleep.

* * *

**Kitty: How was it guys? :D I think I did pretty good but, your the readers, so you tell me! :D**

**Kisshu: I liked it, but I can't wait till the next chapter! *says reading ahead* **

**Kitty: Hey how did you find chapter 4?**

**Kisshu: :P It was in your documents and I printed it out to read! **

**Ichigo: Bleh, I don't like this story!**

**Kisshu: Relax, me and you are perfect together! :D**

**Kitty: Eh, well R&R time, we will all say it!**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	4. Preview of Chapter 4

**The second chance at love**

**Kitty: IT'S BEEN FOREVER, I have been watching my favoritest anime of all time, seikon no qwaser, YOU SHOULD WATCH IT! Except you might wanna watch censored version, MAFUYUXSASHA ALL THE WAY :3!**

**Kisshu: what the...**

**Kitty: SASHA IS A DUDE NOT A GIRL! Mafuyu the girl...**

**Kisshu: A girl name seriously?**

**Kitty: I think the name fits him**

**Ichigo: Can't believe i'm saying this but, can we get on with the story!**

**Kisshu: Awwww, my kitten is anxious to be with me...how cute!**

**Ichigo: -.- I will do the disclaimer.**

**Kitty: ALRIGHT, TAKE IT AWAY KITTY CAT!**

**Ichigo: kittykittytmm11 does NOT  own tmm or any of its characters!**

**kitty: ON WITH THE FARTING STORY :D (btw it doesn't really fart!) btw I am probably going to discontinue my other story, a tokyo mew mew and inuyasha love story begins.**

* * *

**The next day on Kisshu's ship**

** "Ok Kisshu, it's ready just aim it at earth I guess." said Pai nervously for some reason. "Mmk..I CAN'T WAIT!" yelled out Kisshu anxiously. then he shot the beam at the earth and then the earth glowed a faint white color, then Kisshu figured it worked and teleported to earth running to his koneko-chan's house and what he saw surprised him very much.**

* * *

**Kitty: Hehe, you thought it was the story, well I gotcha...this was a preview of the next chapter, I am too lazy to write more than that but I promise I will right the rest sometime this week!**

**Kisshu: What a rip off, I HOPE IT WORKED!**

**Ichigo: Cliffhanger :( I hope it didn't work and that it just went back in time when Aoyoma-kun was still alive D:**

**Kitty: You just gotta wait and find out sometime this week, probably tomorrow, but never know with meh :/**

**Kisshu: R&R IF YOU WANT HER TO WRITE THE REST OF CHAPTER 4! I want her to.. D:**

**Kitty: One more thing, till I get 5-10 reviews I will be working on a new story, it's for seikon no qwaser MafuyuXSasha :D**


	5. Clown Ichigo

The second chance at love

**Kitty: hnn, after this chapter I am going to update on my other FF account, it's called vocaloidXutauloidteam C:**

**Kisshu: HOW DARE YOU KEEP US WAITING, U MONSTER!**

**Kitty: :(**

**Ichigo: Now now, be nice or I won't let her make us end up together.**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Kitty: NOW ON WITH MY PROBABLY LAST UPDATE ON THIS STORY FOR DIS FF acct :D I might start only writing stories on my other FF acct...so check in on that acct too.**

* * *

**[Kish's POV]**

I was shocked to see that..it worked...it really worked, I would have jumped up and down screaming woot woot but something caught my eye, the building was now an odd color, it looked like a rainbow threw up on it, it was various colors. "What the heck?" I thought out loud, then the most shocking sight of all...when my kitty cat came out, her cat ears and tail were now a clowny red, her bow had various colors like a rainbow, the bell was highlighter pink, her eyes were an array of various colors also. I found that part abnormal, and she was in her mew mew outfit except, it looked like rainbow throwup with tons of white glitter all over it. Her hair was very amusing, it resembled clown hair with its red color. All in all she looked like she came from one those carwashes but didnt get rinsed off after the colorful colors came.

I had a questionable look on, she stared at me also surprised, "Kitty cat?" I said lightly, "yep mr. elfie-sensai?" she said in a cutsie tone. "I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" I shouted back. "sheesh don't get your nickers in a twist." I just stared at her with a weird look, she stared back but cutely, it was very hard to take her seriously looking like she came from a spray paint fight. I just sighed and grabbed her arm, teleported to the ship and started ranting on to pai."PAI WHAT DID THAT RAY DO TO ICHIGO SHE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!" I had many words for how she looked, it is hard to name them all with a straight face. "Well, you have a second chance with her now, don't you?" Pai said in his usual calm state. "Maybe, but she looks like a FRICKEN CLOWN!" I said irritated at his calmness. "Well its not the looks that matter, now is it elfie-sensai?" Pai said teasingly. "Oh can it" I said grimacing and mumbling a few choice words under my breath.

* * *

**Kitty: Sorryyyyyy it was soooo short, I kinda have been having author's block...if your into vocaloid I am going to write some, just suggest pairings or ideas for them, I alrdy have one pairing I am going to write about, RinXLen, ik ik twincest but it doesnt have to be necessarily :)**

**Kisshu: yea yea we get it...BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY!  
**

**Kitty: Ik ik ik ik, u said that 500 times alrdy. -.-**

**Ichigo: Well its true you did...**

**Kisshu: W-WHATEVER! R&R**

**Kitty: Hehe, I like teasing people.**


	6. Previewgiving story up for adoption

**kitty: Ok well I will not be using other FF account, sorry for short chapters and long waits, don't have much inspiration for this story anymore so suggestions would be helpful. This chpt based off Vocaloid-Error of love, prob gonna start a rinXlen ff, i have more inspiration for vocaloid seeing as how they have songs to help also. I just gonna give a SHORT PREVIEW, that way if anyone has suggestions they can tell me ^^**

**Gonna skip the chat and on with the story :P**

* * *

**(Kisshu POV) **

I went back to earth to check back on Ichigo and there was glitter everywhere and her skin was now orange. "What the heck" I said stupidly. "I got bored so i got spray paint and glitter, isn't it so beautiful." then she started giggling like one those spoiled girls. I almost puked at the sight, it was disgusting.

* * *

**Kitty: well I told u I don't have much inspiration, if your vocaloid fan like me you can suggest a couple for me to do oneshot on, but I will be doing a long story on lenXrin still, like I said.**

**Kisshu: Pfft, trader...**

**Ichigo: Shut your mouth. I am mad I am so girly... D:**

**Kitty: Don't worry, BTW GUYS I MAY GIVE THIS STORY TO SOMEBODY ELSE TO FINISH, so if you want to do this story for me tell me in reviews ^^ R&R**


	7. Author's Note

**Kitty: Blah, after lots of consideration, I decided to carry on with the story. Sorry if any you guys wanted to take it over.**

**Kisshu: YAY! My life has been WONDERFULLEDDDDD**

**Kitty: Shut up...Btw...I AM SAD...**

**Kisshu: tripped over a sock?**

**Kitty: NO. I am sad because I now like yaoi...**

**Kisshu:...dont tell me your making a me and that...dude...that ichigo likes ff?**

**Kitty: Ewwww...no...I like one yaoi couple in particular CIELxALOIS and kinda CIELxSebastian FROM BLACK BUTLER (Kuroshitsuji) I dunno if I should make a FF on them...PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CAUSE I HAVE NOT A CLUE. Btw..I hate Claude's guts...so emotionless he is like a statue. . and he (SPOILER!) killed Alois ;-;**

**Ichigo: I am back from vacation...wait..what's going on?**

**Kisshu: she continuing story**

**Ichigo: *dies***

**Kitty: STORY TIME!**

* * *

**Kisshu POV**

**(A/N: Bloody hell...I lost inspiration right when I typed the K in Kisshu xD BUT I SHALL GO ON, FOR MY READERS)**

**OK FORGET IT I CANT XD I am a terrible writer...;-;**

**BLAH THATS WHY I NEED REVIEWS SUGGESTING THINGS THAT SHOULD HAPPEN.**

**sooooooo...DONT BE LAZY D: R&R (mostly review idc about rate XD)**

**Ok...Please PLLLLEASE reveiw...Geez didn't think I would resort to begging o_o**

**ONE LAST THING, I making a Robin CeilxAlois FF. lol Robin ceil is girl ciel with the pink outfit.**

**Also I may do Robin CeilxBoy Ceil **

**and maybe even CeilxGirl Alois (dunno name of girl alois)**

**Also mayybee Girl AloisxBoy Alois XD**

**andddd last but not least: CielxAlois (both boy=YAOI)**

**So tell which one those I should do...but for sure I will do a robin ceilxAlois**

**OK xD Can't continue without suggestions. AND I CANT MAKE A KUROSHITSUJI FF (besides robin ceil and alois) UNTIL U TELL WHICH ONES U WANT XD **

**OH very last thing...I apologize for not updating but like i've been saying, I need suggestions and I haven't gotten any yet. Soooo...yep**


End file.
